Let's go listen to the night train
by Countryboy93
Summary: A short songfic based on the song "Night Train" by Jason Aldean


**Let's go listen to the night train**

This is my first ever Chipmunk story and I'm not very good at writing Chipmunk stories so go easy

* * *

Alvin was daydreaming at his school desk again when the bell rang, jolting him awake, "Alright, school's over, summer break time!" he thought to himself as he dashed out of the room.

While he was getting his stuff out of his locker, Theodore walked up to him, "Say Alvin, don't you have somewhere to go tonight?", "Crap, thanks for reminding me Theo!" exclaimed Alvin, slapping his forehead, "Tonight's my big night," he thought to himself, "Tonight's my first date with Brittany Miller, the cheerleader.".

As he was finishing up at his locker, he saw Brittany walking by, talking to her sisters, Alvin started to daydream again, "I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with her.", suddenly, Simon poked him, "Hey, snap out of it, Romeo." he said jokingly, "Huh...what...I wasn't...oh forget it." said Alvin, "Let's go home.".

The thought of Brittany was driving Alvin insane, while he was waiting for the sun to go down, he was thinking about her, but the time finally came and he put on a red and white plaid shirt and a black denim jacket and, after he grabbed a quick plate of toaster waffles, Dave drove him to Brittany's.

On the way there, Alvin was really nervous because this was his first date ever and he didn't know what to do, "Just calm down and be yourself." Dave assured him.

After they arrived at Brittany's, Alvin jumped out and walked up to the front door, he looked back at Dave in the truck who smiled and nodded towards the door, Alvin took a deep breath and knocked, Jeanette, Brittany's younger sister opened the door and Alvin asked her if Brittany was ready to which Jeanette replied that she wasn't and asked Alvin if he wanted to wait inside, Alvin accepted and came inside and plopped down on the living room couch, after a few minutes, Eleanor, Brittany's youngest sister, came in with a tray of cookies and offered Alvin one which he took.

Just then, they heard a door shutting upstairs and out walked Brittany, she was neatly dressed in a white tank top and a denim skirt, not too fancy but nice, "so where are we going, Alvin?" she asked as she came down the stairs, "It's a surprise, Britt." Alvin said with a grin, "Okay." said Brittany, eager to find out where they were going.

Once they got out to Dave's truck, he reminded them, "It's supposed to get a little cool tonight so I brought a blanket and a thermos of hot cocoa for you two", "Okay." said Alvin and Brittany in unison, Alvin grinned over at Brittany, "It looks like I'm gonna have to hold you tighter so we don't get cold." he said, "I guess so." said Brittany, grinning back at Alvin.

After driving for a while, Dave turned left off of Old Mill road, and drove for about a mile, as per Alvin's earlier directions and then parked the truck, "Alright you two, have fun." he called out to Alvin and Brittany as they took off running.

After running for a while, they came to a grassy hillside overlooking a dry riverbed, "Here's perfect." said Alvin, dropping the blanket and sitting down, "Why here, Alvin?" asked Brittany, sitting down next to him, "You'll see." he said.

Several minutes later, Brittany was getting anxious, "Alvin," she said, sounding a little more urgent, "I still don't see w..." she interrupted by the clanging bells and flashing lights on the railroad crossing which had just been activated a few yards behind them, seconds later, the low, booming blasts of a diesel locomotive horn cut through the air which caused Brittany jump and grab hold of Alvin in fright, Alvin just smiled and put his arms around her in return, their spot only lit by the moon and a billion stars.

Just then, as the long, slow freight train went by and the sound of steel and old boxcars filled the air, Brittany realized Alvin's plan, "So this is why." she thought to herself as her fright grab turned to a nice embrace, "You know something, Britt?" said Alvin, "I wouldn't mind if this lasted all night.", "Me neither." said Brittany.


End file.
